Questions with Mello
by Kody777666
Summary: Um... bad at summeries name kinda says it all.
1. Intro

Questions with Mello

--

Mello: Hello all! I'm here to answer all your questions! Chocolate is always allowed an-

Kody: It's so good to be back on FF

Mello: Ahem! I'm 'pos to do this!

Kody: Ok...I'm sorry.

Mello: Sooooo What to except is unicorns, awesomeness, totally awesome emo ninjas, and the question of the day. Todays question is...."What movie had the worst joke: 'Thats a lot of fish.'?"


	2. The First Batch

The First Batch (gasp)!

---

Mello: I'm surprised I even got questions!

Kody: Well you are a very popular character….

Mello: Thank you!

Kody: NOW will you buy me that 360?

Mello: NO!!

Kody: -sigh-

Puddingcup

lol as to your question, i have no idea.  
So, i have no idea what to ask you. Sorry aunt Mel!  
Matt: hey when am i getting paid, Mello? You never paid me for my hacking services  
Rachel: Do you ever watch CSI? if so which ones, and which is your favorite?  
Exactly how much chocolate do you eat a day? in a year?  
That's probably not healthy for you XD but oh well... chocolate is good anyway.  
You'd better keep all your belongings safe... i see a bunch of fangirls coming your way.  
L: exactly why do you want to be my successor, Mello?  
Rachel: well that's all we've got for now... bye Aunt Mello and Kody! -hugs Mello and Kody-

Dear Puddingcup,

It's ok.

1. Um…ah…Matt! Look over there! –points to a naked Near- Go get him!

Kody: …

Mello: At least it worked!

2. I only watch a little of it and ,if I do, I mostly watch Miami. My favorite was the one with Criss Angel, but I forgot if it was Miami, NY or regular.

3. Lost track…

Kody: Its only 2:00 PM and you crunched down 3 Smarties, 4 Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, 5 Mr. Bigs, 16 Freraro Rocher balls and 3 Coffee Crisps!

4. Oh shit! Where?

Kody: Behind you…-sigh- I'll stall them…

Mello: Thank you Kody Jeeves-ass

Kody: That's not funny!

5. Because Nate wanted to be the next L and I wanted to 1-Up him.

Thank you!

Mello rox my sox

hi Mello have you had pot today of coarse thats Tristan talk for how are you today  
mello are you gay, straight, or bi  
do you except chocolate if so *gives you chocolate*  
how do you stay so emotionless in front of nakid woman  
and bye

Dear Mello rox my sox

HA! Wrong! Seeing as you're the last one, lemme tell you the name of the _**MOVIE: **_Godzilla (1998) Worst movie ever.

1. Bi…-eyes dart around-

Kody: Yep! I have evidence to prove it! Its reeaaaally screwed up.

Mello: Hey! What the fu-

Kody: Yeah…Mello X Halley, Mello X Misa, Mello X Matt, Mello X Near

Mello: …I hate you

Kody: I love you too!

2. Merci!

Kody: Holy crap! You speak French?

Mello: …Kody we have been roommates for 2 months now…

Kody: But…you never spoke French….

3. The manga is T+! How do you know? MUAHAHAHAAHA!

--

Todays question!

919 East Hillsdale Blvd, Foster City, CA is home to what building? Matt should get this one easy.


	3. Walked in by accident

Kody: Ok! If you didn't know my computer crash soooo I have to use the school computers. I'm typing fast than I should.

Mello: HA I type fast!

-Kody rolls eyes-

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINEYESSAYINGLINEISFUN**

**Puddingcup:**

**Matt probably would get it, but he's still busy...  
anyway!  
What is the worst thing you've ever eaten?**

White Chocolate**  
Oddest outfit you've ever worn?**

Nears PJs...Not that I wore them or anything**  
are you and Halle still together?**

Possibly...

Kody: That means yes! Ha! Incriminating evidence!**  
If i asked you nicely and gave you chocolate, would you be nice to Kody? please? i don't like it when people are mean to my siblings!!**

Depend what kind....**  
What's your favorite brand of chocolate?**

There is so many choices....buuuuuut I'll say Frerio Rocher **  
well, i guess that's all...  
Matt: it's the sony computer entrtn america place, by the way**

How did you...oh wait...you're the gamer

Kody: Idiot

Mello: Whad you call me!!??**  
Rachel: you're done?  
Matt: -grins- well...  
L: i'm sure we don't want to hear it...  
Matt: whatever. :D**

**Kia1270:**

**what's up mello?**

The sun. HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA

Kody: Thats really old**  
what type of music do u listen to?**

Any type you dont**  
can you speak german? i kinda  
can.**

No...No I cannot. And I dont care if you can.**  
bye**

Good thing you didn't say later

Kody: In chatrooms I say K_8R when I leave!

Mello: Because you are a special child

**YoutubeGirl:**

**1) What nationality are you? I've heard Russian, Slovakian and German being said.  
**Um...Um....Um...Evvassive monuvre!Choosing something random -clicka clicka clicka- I chooooooooose American!**  
2) Worst band in the world?  
**The Jonas Brothers. Anyone who likes thme should be dragged out into the street and shot**  
3) Most embarssaing experince ever?**

Walking into Near naked....Or was it embarrising....? I dont really care

**Kit-Kat Punk-Lover:**

**Hey Aunt Mello!  
Near: Why are we here?  
Me: Cause I want to be! Muahahahahaha!**

She has rights too Near**  
Near: ...**

Kody: That triple dot was in the right spot! =D**  
Me: Haha anyway aunt Mels I got some Questions!**

Shoot**  
1. Godzilla misses you! Do you want me to tell him where you are?  
Near: We all know the answer to that.  
Me: Good point! Godzilla!  
Godzilla: Rawr?  
Me: Aunt Mello wants you.  
Godzilla: RAWR! -runs off-  
Me: He should be there soon.**

...Why me?

Kody: Because you deeserve it**  
2. Your bi? Intrestng...Ever consider having a thresome with mommy and daddy?**

Alreadly had. Remember waaaaaaaaaay back on Questions with Near?**  
Near: ! Why ask that?!**

Exacly! It already happened! Near ass is probably still red. XD**  
Me: Cause I can! XD  
Near: ...-leaves-  
Me: You can't leave! Whatever! Just for that...  
3. Would you like blackmail on mommy? XD **

Did that multiple times at Wammys! Did you know Matt and Near we getting it on way back in Wammys? Now you do. **  
Bye Auntie!**

Bye

**MORELINESMORELINESMORELINESMORELINESMORELINESMORELIN**

Well ok. Question! What movie starring Robert DeNiro had a mobster also named Mello?

Kody: Don't expect another Q&A for awhile. I'll try to make one on Monday but I wouldn't count on it...


	4. GASP! Secret Revealed!

Mello: HA! I didn't lie. It's Monday so ha!

Kody: Lets hurry

Mello: Why are you in a rush? Oh yeah! You have a date with that girl! What was her name.....Nora Sky-

-Kody covers Mello's mouth-

Kody: So since no one answered...the question of the day is shot with a pistol!

Mello: The answer was Analyze This...or is it Analyze That....?

Kody: Moving on

MoreLinesLaLaLaDontYouJustLoveLines?Ido!

**Puddingcup**

**i will give you milk chocolate if you're nice to Kody!**

Hmm....Tempting

Kody: Don't do it! He'll just eat WHILE torturing me!

Mello: -shrugs- Can't be helped. Besides, if Nears not around who can I torture?**  
and i must agree with you, White Chocolate is gross. i used to love it but then i had to much and it tastes bad.**

I don't think anyone likes it. BUT I now have a favorite chocolate. Hershey's Cookies and Cream!

Kody: Ha! Cream.**  
aw! you and Halle make such a cute couple! she's about ten years older than you but that's okay! it's still cute!**

Mello: -blushes alittle-**  
if you had to wear something other than leather, what kind of clothes would you wear?**

Probably something from West 49**  
What's your fav. movie?**

Stewie Griffin: The Untold story

Kody: HA! Ghostbusters 2 is better.**  
Favorite song?**

Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger by Daft Punk

Kody: Mines: Galaxy Fantasy Arrangement by Capcom

Mello: NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR OPINION!!**  
how's your week been going? i just got back to school this week and they piled us with homework so i'm glad it's the weekend.**

BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kody: I'm the new kid in my school so I didn't have homework and today is the first day I do!**  
that's all for now! bye!**

Bye bye

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**Yea mommy I have rights!  
Near: No you don't.  
Me: This is America!  
Near: And your a juvinile.  
Me: whatever! I hope you gave Godzilla a big ol' hug! XD**

If theres one thing I hate about you...**  
Beyond: I'm really starting to feel bad for Mello.  
Me: Aunt Mello loves Godzilla! Right auntie?!**

Riiiiiiiight I looove Godzilla.

Kody: Oh! Is funny because is you really don't!

Mello: Stop...with...Family Guy refeneces**  
Near: Get on with the questions already.  
Me: Okay okay relax!  
1. Haha mommy was uke.  
Near: -glares-  
Me: UKE! Hahahahaha So Auntie does that mean Matt topped you?**

A/N: Mello will now recit exactly what happened, but (due to the fact that this is a rated T fic and because Kody is really lazy) we at CCKJ Lld. cannot tell you what happened.**  
2. I did not know that! XD  
Near: Mello...  
Me; Mommy getting mad! Hahahahahahaha!**

KYAHAHAHA**  
Beyond: Poor mommy.  
Near: -rolls eyes-  
Me; So auntie did you know that Near has vivid wet dreams about Matt!? XD  
**Really? No way!

**Near: No I don't.  
Me: I have a video of you moaning daddy's name!  
Near: ...**

HAHAHAHAHA**  
3. Have you ever cross-dressed?!**

No...

Kody: LIES!**  
Beyond: that would be an intresting sight.  
Neart: You would probably mistake him for a real girl. :)  
Me: That's not nice...actually it's true though o.O lol  
Bye bye for now! Auntie do I get a hug?!!?!!?!?!?!**

-sigh- As much as I don't do hugs -hugs Katlyne-


	5. Hatred

HELLO! Anyone miss me?

You: No!!

Mello: That wasn't very nice

You: So wasn't your mom last night!

Mello: ...

Kody: Henh Henh....oh....

Mello: Lets get this over and done with...

Puddingcup:

**lololololol nice... i actually read all of it this time!  
OMG i love the song Harder Better Faster Stonger. it's awesome!  
what's your favorite book?  
Hope you do well in your new school, Kody! i've never been the new kid so i don't know what it's like.  
yes!! -does a party dance- i don't have as much homework today!  
Matt: maybe you can finally start writing your stories again!  
Rachel: yeah... i need to start on the Twilight one first though... then we'll go to yours and Matsudas  
Matsuda: why do you always say my name last?  
Matt: because i'm awesome  
Matsuda: Mello, whose better: me or Matt?  
Matt: i think i already know the answer to this.  
Rachel: BOYS! anyway...  
do you like Star Trek? i've been watching that a lot lately... the Original is my favorite with Spock as my favorite character! -grins and daydreams-  
L: i'm feeling very threatened... D:  
Rachel: it's okay. i still love you! -hugs L-  
aw. you didn't have another 'question of the day thing!'  
lol we just got some call from a person i don't know... it was weird. it was a 703 area code and i don't know where that is... :D  
Matt: maybe it was a creeper!  
L: back off creepers!  
Rachel: hehe... that'd be awkward.  
if you had to write a 5 page research paper on someone who influenced the world, who would you write about? I'm doing Robert Downey, Jr.  
Well, that's all for now! may i have a hug, Aunt Mello? :D**

Dear Pudding,

OMFG! A lolololazer! Duck for cover! The second worst lazer other than a Shoop Da Whoop!!

I know...HBFS is kick ass! I enjoy the Alive 2007 version myself.

Dead and Gone by Norah McClintock

Hey! He gets no recognition here! I'm still making him drink Buckly's here  
Kody: I am not sick anymore!!

I disliked homework in Wammy's...

NO! Avoid Twilight! It's common fact that when a book in the Twilight series is bought, a puppy explodes! When one is loaned, a Wii explodes. Matt, you'll help me on this one right?

Seeing as how Matt disbanded our friendship to be with my most hated rival, and Matsudas never brought me chocolate...you both are even...Matt a bit better though

My least favorite was the second star trek movie.

Mine 250....*cough*

...what? How did he influenst the world instead of making kick ass mov-....ok you win this round...

*sigh* Ok fine. *hugs you relectly*

Kit-Kat Punk-Lover

**Auntie hates me! -Gasp- Your supposed to love your family!  
Near: Obviously he doesn't love you.  
Me: Auntie will you love me if I give a chocolate dinosaur?!  
Beyond: Where did you get such a thing?  
Me: TARGET!  
Near:-smacks head-  
Me: Mommy is getting really mad!  
Near: that's it. -leaves-  
Me: Hahahaha Bye mommy!  
Beyond: Mommy is probably going to daddy :)  
Me: Yup! XD Hey Auntie hpw do you feel about your bestfriend doing your hated rival?  
Beyond; Yes that is a question.  
Me: and what's the color of the sky?  
Beyond: And your blood?  
Me: And jupiter?  
Beyond: Saturn?  
Me: Uranus?  
Beyond: And your underwear :).  
Me: Haha nce question. We gots to go now! Bye auntie! Kisses to you!**

Dear Kit-Kat Punk-Lover

I do love you...I just don't share....you know....um...CHANGE SUBJECT!

Chocolate dinosaur...wait how big?

Um...who said he was still my bestfriend...plus he would leave me for a Klondike Bar sooooo

Gray

Black

3.14

Black...read more about Sega

Heh heh...Ur Anus...

...no comment...

Due to popular demand I am being back the Questions to You!

Kody: Popular? Demand? Those are word I don't use to describe our stories. ESPECIALLY not 'Popular'

Mello: Ok....anyway...easy one...What does Near call the new Kira in chapter 109 (one-shot special) of DeathNote? Winner gets 13 apples!


	6. Quick tastickle AN

**A/N**

**Oh BTW! I will not post anything on a regular basis anymo-**

**Mello: You didnt in the first place....**

**Kody: Sorry the new schools going kinda hard sooooo more homework For Kods! YAAAAY!**

**K_8R**

**-Kody777666**

**...Or...AK-27**

**...OR DaKod**

**OR The Guy thats awesomer than you will ever be**

**...Most likely the latter**


End file.
